The present application relates to methods and compositions for mitigating scale buildup in a subterranean formation with stabilizers that include hydrophobically modified amine-containing polymers.
Formation fluids encountered in hydrocarbon production operations are generally complex mixtures of aliphatic hydrocarbons, aromatics, hetero-atomic molecules, anionic and cationic salts, acids, sands, silts, clays, and a vast array of other components. Because of the complex composition of the formation fluids and exposure to sometimes severe conditions of heat, pressure, and turbulence during production of the formation fluids, scale (i.e., mineral or solid salt deposits) often precipitate and buildup in the subterranean formation (e.g., in the formation matrix and in proppant packs) and on the production equipment (e.g., sand screens and production tubing).
Scale can lead to corrosion of the production equipment, which shortens the lifetime of the equipment. Further, scale buildup in the formation may cause decreased permeability, whereas scale buildup in the equipment may choke off the flow path, both of which reduce amount of hydrocarbons that can be produced from the formation. In some instances, the scale can be cleaned up. However, the operations are often time-consuming and costly and, in some instances, may utilize harsh chemicals.